Multigate (MuGFET) or FinFET devices are expected to be used in the future due to the difficulty of further down-scaling of bulk CMOS technologies. Such devices may typically be designed for high-speed logic core applications with low supply voltages. It is necessary for such devices to be able to operate following Electrostatic Discharge (ESD) events.